Referring to FIGS. 1 and 2, a conventional card edge connector, disposed on an upper surface of a motherboard, is disclosed. The card edge connector is used for receiving a daughterboard so as to electrically connect the motherboard.
The card edge connector includes an insulating housing 91, a plurality of terminals 92 and two latches 93. The insulating housing 91 includes a main body 911 and two lateral side frames 912 connecting the main body 911. The terminals 92 are arranged on the main body 911 of the insulating housing 91, and each of the terminals 92 has a soldering portion connecting to a pad of the motherboard for electrical connection. When the daughterboard is inserted between the two lateral side frames 912 of the insulating housing 91, the daughterboard electrically connects the terminals 92. Each of the two lateral side frames 912 has a buckling arm 913 formed at a free end thereof for resiliently locking the daughterboard.
The two latches 93 are disposed on the two lateral side frames 912, and made of the metallic materials. Each metallic sheath 93 has a main portion 931, which is shaped like U in order to match each lateral side frame 912. The main portion 931 extends forwards and a stopper 932 projecting upwardly is formed, so that the lateral sidewall of the main portion 931 and the stopper 932 restrain the outward and inward movement of the two lateral side frames 912, respectively.
However, the latches 93 of the conventional card edge connector are elongated, so that the sidewall of the main portion 931 of the two latches 93 cannot restrains the outward movement of the two lateral side frames 912 exactly when the daughterboard is ejected and the two lateral side frames 912 are moved outwardly so as to enable the buckling arm 913 to be removed from the daughterboard. The two lateral side frames 912 move outwardly and vibrate so much that it may lead to deformation or breakage of the two lateral side frames 912, which are made of plastic materials.
Hence, an improvement over the prior art is required to overcome the disadvantages thereof.